Oh, My Princess!
by Li Fei
Summary: Luka is a geek. She likes virtual world better than the real world. But if there is a thing that she hates more than everything, this is love. She already decided to never fall in love, so when she sees Miku for the first time, she feel that the girl is dangerous for her and decides to avoid her. But Miku doesn't intend to remain passive. Yuri. Luka/Miku


**Title: **Oh, My Princess!

**Pairing:** Luka/Miku. I can add other couples, just tell me if you have some favorites couples before I decide (het, gays, lesbians, whatever you want, just tell me.)

**Category: **Romance and Humor (at least, I'll try… Not sure I'm that funny.)

**Rated: **M, I guess.

**Summary:** Luka is a geek. She likes virtual world better than the real world. But if there is a thing that she hates more than everything, this is love. She already decided to never fall in love, so when she sees Miku for the first time, she feel that the girl is dangerous for her and decides to avoid her. But Miku doesn't intend to remain passive.

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid are mi… Not mine. Too bad, isn't it?

**A/N: **I'm not English, so if someone is interested in being my beta-reader, send me a PM, please!

Oh, if you already read my other fiction, well… That's pretty different. Just to tell you.

And please, if you liked my story or not, leave a review. I beg you? *-*

_Oh, My Princess!_

**Prologue**

"Wake up, Luka! Luka!"

The pinkette opened slowly her eyes. In front of her bed stood her mother. The previous night, she went to bed at 2a.m., and she was now very tired. If her mother hadn't woken her up, she wouldn't have been able to do it herself.

She had been playing online games all night even if she knew perfectly well how difficult it would be to go to school after sleeping only few hours. The pinkette went to the kitchen to take her breakfast. Her bed-hairs didn't fit her natural beauty, hidden by her large clothes. Luki, her big brother, often made fun of her. They were pretty different but still very close. Luki liked his kind, open-minded and understanding sister. He could confess to her everything without being judged.

Luka decided to wear his Superman t-shirt which, even if it was a lot too big for her, couldn't hide her well-developed breasts.

"I hope you know it doesn't suit you" chuckled Luki when he saw what she was wearing today. They only good thing about that shirt was that the blue of her eyes was even deeper than usual.

"I feel at ease in it. I don't care if people don't like it."

"Maybe, but it's such a waste!"

"If you say so."

Luki sighed loudly.

"I guess talking won't change anything. Well, now's time for me to go to the university. Take care of yourself, sis. I'll give you a call."

She hugged him tightly. She'll miss him. She always missed him.

"You too. And try to get yourself a girlfriend. Mum and dad start to worry about you" Luka teased him.

"It's not like I don't try to get one!"

He kissed her on the cheeks and then left with his belongings. Their father wanted to be the one bringing Luki to his university. They liked to spend time together. The pink-haired girl didn't know what they could talk about during such a long time. Luka and her parents didn't share any interest. They were too far apart.

She wasn't forthcoming, and hardly made friends. Except her childhood friend Gumi, she had none.

This one, a green-haired-and-eyed girl, dreamt to become a novelist. She spent all days and nights writing, while other girls went to parties and dated all kinds of boys. Gumi and Luka were different from the girls of their ages, but this idea kind of pleased them.

They didn't care about boys. Just because a boy was cute was not enough to make them want to go out with him. Or even worst; have sex with the first stranger they would meet.

Moreover, when Luka happened to date boys, they turned out to be different from what she expected. Once, a guy she met on the web became obsessed over her, and even now it freaked her out to think about it.

Luka didn't even believe in love. In her mind, it was more like a sickness that only time could cure.

And she didn't feel like experiencing it.

That day, she went to school alone, like every day. She was used to leave home only ten minutes before the beginning of the class; for that reason, she didn't have to chat with her classmates.

Gumi was not very talkative either, and it was why their friendship lasted so long.

Since they met, they didn't even had an argument.

People didn't understand their strange friendship, but it was fine that way. They didn't care about the others.

When the pinkette entered the classroom, Gumi looked up and smiled at her.

"Hi. How do you do, today?"

"Well, as usual. I'm so tired…" Luka said, yawning. "And what about you? You look great!"

Gumi was smiling, her cheeks reddened by happiness.

"Better than ever! I'm writing a new novella. I have lots of ideas!"

Luka laughed softly. She found the green-haired girl very funny when she looked that ecstatic.

Their teacher came in, and the entire students stood up respectfully.

Luka sighed. She was already bored. She wished it was already the end of the day.

Gumi could write anywhere, but what the pinkette could do?

So, she paid attention to her teacher's lessons, with the advantage that once she was at home, she didn't have to learn her lessons anymore.

But, this time, her teacher was not alone. He ushered a person in, and Luka forgot to breathe for a moment. The girl – because their new classmate was actually a girl – bowed her head shyly. Her long eyelashes, her deep teal eyes, her hair of the same exact color… All that made that girl perfect. Luka looked attentively at her, but couldn't find one defect. Her wide but shy smile was what Luka would have expected from a princess.

The girl named Miku walked right in front of her, scurry along.

The most popular guy of the class told her to sit right next to him. She laughed lightly, keeping that same wonderful smile on her lips while saying:

"Dream on, boy. You don't deserve to see me that close. And you smell."

The guy's face became pale. Everybody looked at her in shock, excepted Gumi who burst into laughing.

Miku glared her and frowned. Thus, she saw Luka and her face changed. A smile, more sincere, appeared. A child's smile.

She came in front of her, fluttering her eyelashes.

"You go away" she said at Gumi, without even looking at her. The green-haired girl nodded, too interested in what would happen next to contrary the beautiful girl. The tealette took her seat next to the pinkette.

"I'm Miku" the girl repeated to Luka. "And you are?"

"Not interested."

Miku laughed politely, knowing perfectly well how everybody – even their teacher – was looking at them. But she didn't care.

"That's what you say."

The pinkette shrugged. Of course, she was more than interested! Miku was even more beautiful now that she was near her. And a sweet flagrant escaped from her skin. Moreover, Luka was a simple girl. She didn't care about falling in love with a girl or a man.

She just didn't want to fall in love at all. And that sweet princess seemed too dangerous for her and what she believed in.

And Miku obviously felt that.

"Find yourself another toy."

"I don't need a toy."

The teacher coughed, hoping that things would calm down once class would start. But it didn't change anything. Luka felt Miku's glare on her, burning her skin.

She didn't understand her own feelings. She sighed. Maybe she was sick. This evening, she would come to bed earlier, and she would feel better tomorrow.

So, as she expected, the next morning, Luka woke up confident. She was absolutely sure yesterday's feelings came from tiredness.

She paused before entering the class, frowning. Strangely, she felt her heart beating faster than usual. She bit her lips and shook her head. It was not the moment to doubt.

She ducked her head and came to her place, but jolted when she heard next to her what was obviously not Gumi's voice:

"I was waiting for you! What were you doing?"

Luka's eyes widened. Miku stood in front of her, hands on her hips.

Was she that beautiful yesterday?

"I…" Luka pulled herself together. "It's not your business."

Gumi abandoned her notebook and came near them. She also wanted to have some fun.

"Luka is a geek. You can bet she played all night at an online game."

Miku forced a smile. "How… Wonderful."

"You hate geeks, isn't it?"

The tealette inflated her cheeks.

"Not at all! I really like them! I find them very… Interesting and… Attractive."

Luka laughed at that obvious lie.

"You're lying."

"No, that's true, I… I swear!"

Miku seemed so desperate that Luka stopped making fun of her. She didn't care if people didn't like video games, but the tealette looked so cute, wanting to please her that she couldn't continue to bully her that way.

"Okay, I believe you. Don't cry and go sit down."

Miku sit next to her, firmly.

"This is my seat, now."

"Don't decide for the others."

"I don't. But Gumi don't care, and me, I care _a lot_. So why would she have the right to be next to you, and not me?"

"Because…"

"Luka, leave her alone. She's right, if she wants that much to sit here, I agree" said Gumi with a gentle smile.

In reality, she just had found a better idea for her new book, and Miku and Luka were her new characters. So she would do everything she could to bring them together.

Miku took a dignified looks, not wanting to thank the green-haired girl for her help.

Gumi chuckled as she sat down.

The entire class looked at this strange duo. They were so different, but matched each other perfectly well… Some boys and even girls were jealous of this new relationship. They would have liked to be Luka or Miku, depending on the girl they liked.

Luka sighed loudly, and her classmates intimidated her. The teacher who just came in frowned. Why his class seemed so gloomy today?

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
